


New Awakening

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Rebirth, Serious Injuries (remembered/referenced), Sheith Month 2018, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Shiro wakes up to a new world, but all of it is to be found in the arms of his lover.





	New Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 17 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Rebirth.
> 
> I realised while reviewing the prompts for Sheith Month this year that I had yet to write a vampire AU . . . and today's prompt was perfect for one. (Then I wound up writing another for Day 12.)

“Shiro? Shiro, come on, babe, open those eyes. . .”

Shiro groaned, shifting a little and then wincing as his body lit up with fiery _aches_ everywhere.

“Shiro!”

Shiro smiled slightly, tension easing, even though he couldn’t yet open his eyes. Keith.

Keith’s callused fingers stroked lightly across his brow, and a feathery brush of lips ghosted over his cheek. “I’m here, babe. Come on. Just come back to me. Wake up. I know you can.” he nearly crooned in Shiro’s ear.

Shiro groaned, confused as to why _waking up_ would be so difficult as Keith was making it sound . . . but at the same time feeling unaccountably trapped in this strange half-sleep state.

Keith’s gentle murmurs and petting hands kept him grounded in what he could sense of the world, and calm, until finally-

Shiro opened his eyes and found Keith’s pale, sharp face awaiting him.

His heart skipped and soared with joy, more than Shiro could remember feeling ever before at such a simple thing, despite his adoration for his lover. “Keith. . .” Shiro shivered, overwhelmed.

“Shush.” Keith soothed, brushing a kiss over his brow. “Breathe, Shiro. Just breathe.”

Shiro shivered and took a shuddering breath, nose full of a spicy-sweet, slightly metallic scent that was somehow familiar and . . . and the most comforting, warm thing in the world. Tears welled in his eyes. Keith drew Shiro close until his nose nestled into the crook of his lover’s neck, smoothing a stroking hand down the back of his neck, over his shoulder and down his back, then up again.

“Feeling better?” Keith asked after a few minutes of the gentle petting.

Shiro shivered again, but nodded. Then he absently rubbed his nose against Keith’s neck again, nestling into the slender curve just above Keith’s collarbone. “What. . . What happened?” he asked in a faint, rasping voice.

Keith’s fingers curled at the nape of his neck, and he _growled_.

Shiro made a little confused sound, lifting his head and twisting in Keith’s arms, craning his neck to meet his lover’s gaze again. Keith’s eyes looked . . . _crimson_. Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it as his confusion mounted, humming quietly.

Keith twisted their bodies, putting Shiro under him again, and he relaxed before he had even realised. Keith stroked his face with one hand. “You died.” he said softly, and Shiro froze, his chest tightening painfully.

“Wh- What?” he asked faintly.

“You died,” Keith said, bowing his head to rest his brow against Shiro’s, “and I was too late.” He growled again, closing his eyes and nuzzling Shiro’s face.

“I- Well I seem to be in one piece.” Shiro joked weakly, and Keith whined, eyes opening again. “What happened?”

Keith sighed, nosing his cheek and then kissing it lightly. He sat up a little, petting Shiro’s chest and nudging him gently to stay down when he moved to follow. Keith swallowed and opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment and taking a breath.

“You died . . . and I saved you.”

Shiro wrapped a hand around Keith’s wrist and leaned up, though he felt a surge of weakness dragging at his limbs as he moved. He struggled through it enough to prop himself up at least a little on one arm.

Keith opened his mouth again, but this time rather than speaking he only opened his jaw wide, and his canines glinted in the low light as they _lengthened_. Shiro’s eyes widened.

“Keith?” Shiro questioned softly, reaching up towards Keith’s face and then hesitating nervously.

Keith caught Shiro’s hand in one of his own and turned his face into it, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into the cup of Shiro’s palm. “I am sorry I did not ask, but you were dying and already too far gone and I- I _couldn’t_ let you go, Shiro,” he opened his eyes and looked at Shiro through his sooty lashes, “I love you so much.”

Shiro tugged Keith towards himself by reflex at the pained tone, drawing his lover into an embrace. The close contact steadied him as well, though he still felt shaken and-

“What are- _How?_ ” Shiro asked, rubbing his face before dropping his hand to rest on Keith’s back.

“I’m a vampire,” Keith said matter-of-factly, “it was easy.”

Shiro put his head down on Keith’s shoulder. “You. You never. Uh. Mentioned. That.” he said haltingly, and Keith made a little surprised sound.

“Oh! I- It never occurred to me.” Keith said, and Shiro blinked, then broke into giggles, arms tightening around Keith’s waist. Only Keith. Only Keith would not mention _he was a vampire_ not because it was forbidden by vampire society - or whatever there might be; Shiro wondered if that was even a thing - or because he thought Shiro would freak out . . . but because it just never occurred to him Shiro would want to know, or might not have guessed.

“I love you.” Shiro said without thinking, rubbing Keith’s back with one hand.

Keith nuzzled his ear as he lifted his head, though he didn’t release his hold on his lover. Keith’s eyes were still brilliant red, but they looked softer now. “I love you too.” he said quietly. “Are you okay?” he asked, brow furrowing.

Shiro managed a small smile. “A little . . . thrown. But yes.” he promised. “I’m not upset that you didn’t . . . ask.” he added. He might have been - not angry but maybe . . . not exactly sanguine about the whole thing - but then he remembered Keith’s face when they had been in the test flight crash that had nearly killed Shiro and. . .

Keith had looked _wrecked_ above him, broken, maybe a little crazy. Screaming and ashen and begging Shiro to hold on, staunching Shiro’s wounds with his hands and ignoring what had turned out to be a broken arm, a concussion, and seven cracked ribs among a dozen more minor injuries. Keith’s face and flashes of his hands were among the few memories Shiro had of the crash other than pure _agony_ and blood everywhere.

Then Shiro tried to imagine finding _Keith_ \- knowing Keith was dying but there was a way Shiro could save him?

No. Shiro would have done it, in a heartbeat. Whatever it was. He couldn’t be upset with Keith for doing the same. He kissed Keith softly, and he purred into it, hands smoothing up Shiro’s sides and over his shoulders, then back again. Keith lingered, stretching the kiss out with languid warmth, though never really trying to deepen it, for what felt like a long time, and Shiro had nearly melted into him by the time he finally broke the contact.

“Are you hungry, babe?” Keith asked, and Shiro began to hum a negation when he realised he _was_ , and frowned. Keith smiled and kissed one corner of his mouth. “Of course you are.” he murmured, knuckles brushing over Shiro’s cheekbone, then down over his jaw and neck. “Come up to me, babe.” He beckoned.

Shiro began to move, leaning up towards Keith, before he had a second thought. He paused as Keith’s hands brushed over his upper arms. “Will- Will I have to-” he broke off, swallowing anxiously.

Keith’s lips quirked, his long fangs shifting the expression just a little from what Shiro was used to. “You’ll drink from me.” he said soothingly, cupping Shiro’s jaw with one gentle hand.

Shiro ducked his head, embarrassed. Keith tipped it up again, giving him a soft kiss and settling across his lap, warm and solid. “It’s all right,” Keith murmured, fingertips brushing through Shiro’s hair and trailing down behind his ear, “and you won’t ever have to hurt anyone.” Keith kissed him again, a quick, feathery caress.

Shiro’s heart eased, and then Keith cocked his head, extending his slender neck. Shiro felt an eager leap in his chest and his breath caught. He raised his hands, then hesitated.

Keith caught them and drew them to his own waist, smoothing his fingertips over Shiro’s knuckles. “You won’t hurt me.” Keith said gently. “I’m tough, so even if you did, you wouldn’t cause any harm.”

Shiro frowned slightly, meeting Keith’s eyes tentatively.

“Just bite.” Keith encouraged, tilting his head a little further. “It doesn’t matter where, and I’m not human - I’ll heal quick when you’re done. Less fuss.” He winked, playful, and Shiro smiled reflexively.

Shiro’s hands tightened on his lover’s waist as he opened his mouth, hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed Keith’s shoulder. Keith hummed, wriggling his shoulders, and Shiro laughed. He nuzzled the soft, relaxed curve of muscle leading up into Keith’s neck, breathing him in.

Instinct tugged him onwards, just above that sloped muscle, and Shiro bit in one quick movement. Keith’s breathing hitched and Shiro would have been concerned but he could _feel_ the pulse of life and strength in his lover’s body, in his _blood_ , and he moaned, arms curling around Keith’s waist.

Keith arched, pushing against him with a low purr, hands stroking his head and down his back. Shiro moaned again, Keith’s blood bubbling in his mouth with his breath before sliding smoothly down his throat, rich and sweet with a metallic tang. Shiro shivered, hugging Keith tight to him, and felt a soft laugh before he heard it above his head.

Shiro drank until his throat felt thick with it, Keith’s hands continuing their endless petting, then slowly drew away, feeling heavy and sated. He licked his lips, lashes fluttering lazily, and felt Keith easing him back to lie on the bed.

Keith stayed close above him, stroking his jaw and rubbing their noses together gently.

“Love.” Shiro said vaguely, and Keith smiled, crimson eyes fading back to the stormy shade Shiro knew better.

“Rest, babe.” Keith murmured, kissing his brow. “Your body’s still adjusting. You did well.” he praised, and Shiro smiled crookedly, tipping his head up to nuzzle Keith’s cheek. Keith laughed quietly, returning the gesture. “I love you.” he breathed in Shiro’s ear, and curled at his side, warm and strong and reassuring as Shiro sank into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/)! (When I'm not in the middle of an Event Month I also accept prompts!)


End file.
